Lucy's real identity
by swaaind
Summary: Hey guys new to this fanfiction here so bare with me. First off, I don't believe in incest at all. But, a friend of mine Treshon had this story in his head for awhile he told me so he asked me to write it for him. Like an idiot, I said yes so there you go.


Lincoln Loud was in his room quiet and sound asleep. "SNOOORE!"...like I said sound asleep minding his own business. Though getting Zs so powerful he didn't noticed his door slowly opening by a very small, very silent, very needy Lucy Loud. With lust in her eyes she gazed at her prey with much temptation and drool at the mouth. "Oh Lincoln dear love you look so scrumptious." she told her brother in a low but sensual voice. Gently creeping under the covers in his bed not to wake him she polled his pants and underwear to his knees and eyed her prize. "Hello old friend." she whispered before kissing it then licking the tip.

Mr. Snorasorus was starting to feel weird and tingly downstairs. Given that he is fifteen and still heating puberty, this isn't the first time this happened. Yet this is something different, he wasn't doing it to himself. Sweating uncontrollably he started to pant softly but fast. Though he was know half asleep he couldn't deny facts, it was feeling sooo good. Opening his eyes slightly his vision came to a huge lump in his bed. In one fell swoop he lifted the covers to detect his step sister Lucy blowing him off...again. She stopped through midsucking to look up at him "good morning my love sleep well?" On the outside he said "morning Luc" but in the inside screamed DANG IT, WHY DID I FORGET TO LOCK THE DOOR AGAIN!

After Lucy was done (Satisfying her cravings.) she left his room for hers and Lynn's to get ready for school. Lincoln got out of bed stretching his arms out ready to start the day.

Lincoln's Narration

Welcome to the loud house..well not so loud anymore I should say. let me explain, see it all started three years ago when I was twelve and when Lori and Leni still lived here. After both Queen of mean and Mrs. Fashionista graduated high school with some help from Lisa... (some more than others), they went to college. Lori dicided to study law to become a lawyer so she started early. While Leni went for clothing and design for obvious reasons. Though she dicided to wait a year so she was ready. In other words Lisa tutterd her on math, science, history, and other subjects to make sure she qualified. When Leni left a lot of things changed. First, Luna stepped up as the new sibling leader since Lori's gone and moved into her room so now Luna and Loan's room is now Just Loan's room. Secondly, mom and dad are trying to spend more time with us. They even planned out a big family vacation to UNIVERSAL STUDIOS RESORT in Florida. Lastly..AND THIS IS THE WEIRD PART, my sisters have been acting really...Strange towards me. Luna lets me play with her AXS, everytime Loan tells a pie joke I get to throw it in her face, whenever Lynn and I play sports or wrestle each other she lets me win every single time, Lana tries to clean herself off or takes a bath before she's gets near me. Lola's been acting generous and cooks my breakfast, cleans my room, and does my laundry. Lisa practically begs to do my homework for me, and Lilly...well I guess she's an exemption after all she doesn't know any better. Other than that I guess things have been pretty normal.Though I feel like there's something I'm missing out.

While walking down the upstairs hallway to the bathroom, Lynn opened the door then headlocked and nuggied him. "morning snowflake."she greeted him with a cocky smirk. Desperate for air he weaseled out "Mercy." Seeing his struggle she dicided to grant his request and let him go. "Geez Lynn do you have to beat the stuffing out of me all the time?" he asked while chuckling a little. "Yes Lincoln yes I do." she answered while winking and giving a light punch to the shoulder. "Anyways, good morning jock strap and as much as I love to get my revenge on you, I need to get ready for school so do you mind?" "Oh REVENGE you say, don't get cocky little bro you might regret that later." she said playfully tasseling his hair. "but yeah I'm done, bathrooms all yours." and with that Lynn was gone. "I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast okey?!" Lincoln said while entering bathroom. "Roger!" Lynn yelled in the living room watching ESPN.

Back in the bathroom, Lincoln was stripping out of his pajamas to take a shower. Completely naked he viewed himself in the mirror to measure up. Though puberties heat like a ton of bricks, it was nothing he couldn't handle. Especially with his new fissic. With Lori gone for law school and Leni doing fashion, a lot kids in his school and even his sisters schools been bullying them. Knowing these situations will only get worse if you sit and do nothing, he followed in Lynn's footsteps and took up martial arts. After a painful and exhausting three years of training, exercise, and gaining two more feet in height, Lincoln is now 6'5ft and 188 pounds of pure Muscle. Seeing himself in the mirror, his hair was longer even touching his shoulders, his upper body grown whider, his stomach formed a hard sixpack and his torso was smoothly trimmed. He even started to grow facial hair. "Looking good Linc looking real good." he said to himself as he jumped in the shower unaware of the dark and hungry presence behind him.

lavishly licking her lips Lucy stocked at her brother purring thirstfuly at the sight of his masculinity yet chuckling at how oblivious he can be. With Lustful entent being the only thing on her mind Lucy stood tall to claim what is hers. "Oh yes looking quite DELICIOUS indeed my love." she slurred in his ear while rolling a finger around his nipple..."Gulp!..ahh Lucy..you think we can do this later please?..!" he asked in a nervous breaking tune. "Sorry Lincoln," Lucy said while pending said teen to his back down the tub; "but unlike Lynn," straddling down his lap rapping both arms around his neck and with love in her eyes she finished. "I SHOW NO MERCY" then ingulfed in the most luscious and saturated makeout ever.

Lincoln's narration

Dang it thats right I forgot about Lucy. Well that's a long story so let me start at the beginning. It all started back in sixth grade. Lucy was getting picked on by Clayvin and his goons at lunch. At first it was just petty name calling back to back. But then Raver showed up. Since you don't know I'll feel you in. See Raver is a school bully that's a given, But he was everyone's AND I MEAN EVERYONE'S BULLY. Kindergarten, Elementary school, Junior high school, you name it he goes for it. When she saw him coming she was instantly petrified. Her first instinct was to run and fast, but he was to quick for her. When he got her in his clutches, he just started wailing on her and believe me he wasn't holding back. That's when I intervened and shouted "WHY DON'T PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE JERK!" giving Lucy a chance to bail. "If you say so punk." and then swung at my gut hard. Now I tried to put up a good fight, but he was way too Strong for me. It only took three good swings to the midsection and a heavy right at my temple to get me down to the ground. I tried to get up, but I was to weak to even get to my knees. Knowing I was Defeated, he held on to Lucy and turned to face me. Looking through her up and down he smirked at me and said "You know Cotton Boy your sister's kinda cute maybe I'll take her another way." Knowing what he meant she tried to run but it was to late. Raver started to strip her clothes off in front of me. She begged him to stop but he kept toying with her. "Shut up and take it you SLUT and show your BROTHER how much of a WHORE you are!" Eyes red of tears she looked at me and whimpered "Lincoln..please...don't look." That's when I blacked out. Can't really remember the rest since I was unconscious but Clyde was their and saw everything. He told me it went like this; I was back on my feet like nothing happened and demanded Raver to let go of Lucy or else. He tried to swing at me but I caught him midforce. Then out of nowhere black mist began to cycle around me, my hair started to bleed black and glowing, and when I opened my eyes they glowed neon white. Scared out of his mind Rever begged me to let go and asked me what the heck I was. Then choking him in one hand I lifted him up in the air and answered him in a low dark voice "YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE." Then I throw him through a Concrete wall almost bringing the whole Northside of the school down in the process. After all that stuff was over everybody in the cafeteria started cheering me on screaming my name repeatedly. When I asked him about Lucy he said she was fine infact she was so mesmerized by my power she couldn't take her eyes off me. But then I fainted and when I came to..uhh well you know the rest. Now don't get me wrong, I love Clyde he's my bro and I love comic fiction as much as the next nerd. But come on, black mist, glowing black hair, Neon White glowing eyes, please. Sounds like a pretty farfetched tail if I ever heard one and believe me with all the ACE SAVVY comics I read I have. But when my parents found out what happened, they weren't happy though they weren't angry either. Infact, they had to organize a big family meeting. That's when I and my sisters found out I was adopted. It was kinda heavy to take in; I asked them where I came from but mom said they didn't know they found me on their door step with a note attached to me saying "nurcher him with love and care X." It was a hard thing to deal with but my mind was still focused on Lucy's well being. Soon enough I went upstairs to her and Lynn's room and saw her crying while cutting herself with a razor blade. Panicking I snatched it out of her hand and screamed "Why would you do this to yourself." "Because Raver was right..sniff sniff...their all right..I AM A SLUT!" she cried out waterly. Now what happened after that...well that's the funny part of the story and not the good haha funny, the weird kind of funny.

Lincoln couldn't believe what he just heard. Every word broke his heart a little. Being the loving brother he is, he couldn't stand to see her like this anymore. On one knee he grabbed her shoulders, tilted her head up, and told her "Lucy Murray Loud look at me." As soon as she made eye contact she was gifted with the most powerful, the most passionate, and the most loving kiss she had ever received in her life. She seemed to just melt into it; his lips were so soft and they tasted so sweet. Sure the kiss was unexpected, but she enjoyed every minute of it. "I love you Lucy more than you'll know." Then too soon it ended. She didn't want it to end; she wanted more, lots more. But, before she could respond he inropped her in an adoring empress. "Words aren't enough to tell you how much you mean to me so never say that about yourself okay." He told her softly with his left hand gently caressing her face. Hearing those words from Lincoln seemed to trigger something inside her to explode. She never heard her brother, infact a boy to put it bigger, speak so passionate to her. What made it worse or better in her case, he was inches away from her face; their noses were practically touching. Her heart filled with so much love and desire it ached. She never wanted someone so bad at that moment. Its like his words unlocked feelings she never had until now. But when he got up and started to leave she panicked. "I'll see you downstairs okay." he said as he reached the doorknob. Before he could open to his exit, he was hugged from behind. "No please don't go." she pleaded. caught off guard Lincoln turned around "what's wrong?" he asked. Face turning deep crimson she was wordless. "Lucy" he said confused. Its true she didn't want him to leave, but she had no idea how to keep the mood flowing. "You okay you look sick let me go get some medicine." At this point she was desperate; feeling like she had no choice she forced him to the ground on his back. "Lucy what givs!" he yelled in shock at her sudden attack. "I won't let you leave my love." she said while getting on her hands and knees on top of him. "Your what Luc..." but before he could finish she took him in her mouth. This time there was tunge play but not from him, from her. gagging for air Lincoln forced her to stop to speak. "Pant...pant...pant..Lucy I know what your thinking...but..its almost dinner time...don't you think we should get ready?" Noticing the bulge in his pants she wasn't convinced. "But why Darling, your little friend says otherwise." she said in a sultry tune with a smirk Lynn would be proud of. "But Lucy I..." yet again he was interrupted. "SShhh Lincoln you talk to much." and with love in her eyes she ingulfed him and wrapped her arms around him. Lines away from the real action, she inched closer and closer putting all weight on him. Very anxious, Lucy couldn't wait anymore and was about take off her dress until a knock on her stoped her. "Yo Linc dude, Madim Darkness, I know you're in their. whatever you're doing hurry up Lynn ordered pizza and you know that won't last." Luna insisted. With her mood gone and an empty stomach she got off her brother then went to her dresser. Feeling things getting awkward, Lincoln got to his feet. For a moment there was nothing. Neither one said anything until he tired to break the silence. "Well...I guess...I'll be going then..hehe...he." he weaseled out then opened the door. Before he could bult she grabbed his wrest and he turned to face her. "Before you go, here" and kissed him on the cheek while stuffing a gift in his shirt pocket. When he was finally in the hallway, she slowly creeked the door closed "until tonight my love" she said before shutting it. Pacing through the hallway back and forth Lincoln tried to process what the heck just happened in there. "I just madeout with my own sister" he said repeatedly "and she called me MY LOVE...TWICE! Okay, okay come down Lincoln relax; she was just...probably in the moment that's all. I'm sure if we talk about this after dinner it will all be ov...what the...what's that in my shirt?" taking the contents in his hand he observed it. "A black scarf?...na too small..it's so warm..what the heck is..taking it with his other hand it revealed to be a pair of panties. Not just any panties, the ones that Lucy was just wearing. Seeing this made all the color drain out of him. **_"I'm doomed."_**

Lincoln's Narration

And that happened three years ago; Lucy and I have been together in secret ever since. Though it does get difficult at school sometimes. Whenever I'm alone or think I'm alone she pounces me everytime. In the hallway, the jym, cafeteria, library, even the boys bathroom isn't safe; sometimes she'll drag me in the nearest janitors closet just to get some alone time with me. Even if it's hard for me, I guess she has it even ruffer than I do. You see ever since I nearly killed Raver that day, girls around my school, even Luna and Loan's high school has been chasing after me. The other guys at our schools get jealous and call me _The Luckiest bastard in The World._ They say it's luck but I say it's a curse cause I don't like it one bit.

back in the bathroom Lucy was still digesting her lovers mouth. Smack after smack was sending her in more heat than she already felt. "Mmm..hmm..naah...mmm..Oh Lincoln...more..more."

"Geez Lucy can you slow down."

"I can't wait anymore **I MUST HAVE YOU!"** she shouted as she slammed his shaft into her. "Don't force it Luc.." Lucy didn't hesitate and got straight to pumping loving every moment of it. Sending his trigger off, Lincoln straddled her grabbing and caressing her back then started nipping on her breasts. "Oh darling... Ah..ha..touch me so good." Though Lucy's bust size was average, her Bcup chest was enough to send him into overdrive. As if on que Lincoln started pumping faster trying to reach deeper inside. **OH LINCOLN...YOU BEAST...YES YES...DON'T STOP..DON'T YOU DARE STOP...AHH...AH..OH...HARDER...MORE...SQUEEZE ME..I..I'M...ALMOST...TH..!"** Lincoln couldn't believe how easy it was to get Lucy to orgazim. Yet he couldn't hold it in either. "Dang...Lucy...I..can't...hold it..anymore." "Yes yes cum with me...pour all your love inside me!" Giving in to her demands, he erupted inside her letting it all go in one blast. "Oh..so hot!" she let out as she came over and over again. After a brief moment of sweating and panting, Lincoln and Lucy dicided to vast in the afterglow of their tinder embrace in the shower. "You savage, anymore and you'd split me in half." she told him falling deeper in love with him. "Sorry, it just felt so good I couldn't stop." he responded. Out of nowhere Lucy rested her head on his chest. "Oh Lincoln I love you so much."

"I love you too, but can I please get ready for school now?" granting his wish, Lucy got out the shower leaving with a sway in her hips. "Till we meet again my love. But next time, I won't go easy on you." "Sheesh, and I thought Clyde's crush on Lori was an obsession." Lincoln thought to himself as he finished showering. Finally leaving the bathroom in his robe, he headed to his room to get dressed. "Morning Stincoln!" Loan playfully greeted him. Rolling his eyes, he turned around to answer her greeting. "Morning Loa...ummff" as predicted he was met with a pie in the face. "just a reminder to stay _preoccu._. _PIED_ at school today. Hahahaha get it?" Lincoln was turning red in the face trying to hold in his laughter. "Dang it woman!" he snorted "But seriously ladies man, try to stay out of trouble okay? We don't want a repeat of what happened last time." she added in concern for his well-being. "Don't remind me." he insisted nervously rubbing his right arm.

flashback

It was the middle of lunch time and Lincoln, Clyde, and Liam were walking to their table. All eyes were locked on them and the whole cafeteria was quiet. "Grandsakes this is nerve reckin y'all." Liam whispered. "Tell me about it. I think I even saw one drooling at him." Clyde added observing the crowd. "Thank you for that creepy observation." Lincoln slurred sarcastically nervously walking to a table near a window where Lucy was setting. Failing at getting alone time with him all morning, she was more than happy to sit beside him at lunch. Still, with all the girls starring at him thirstfuly, Lucy could feel her blood boiling slightly. Ever since that day her brother saved the school from Raver, girls of all ages have been chasing after him. Everytime she thought she had the upper hand, they would beat her to it. creeping in the boy's bathroom three girls behind his stall, the library two were fighting over who sets next to him, there was even a crowd of them in the hallway going through his locker. But this time was different, this time he was all her's despite his friends being there for moral support. As soon as he sat down, she clamped on to him with no mercy. "At last we meet deer brother." she soothed him warmly. "I've mist you so" she mused coddling into his chest. "Boy houdy Lincoln, your sister sure is affectionate." Liam stated. "Yeah I guess." he said rubbing her back lovingly. "So Bro how bad was it today?" Clyde asked "Any luck hiding?" "Nope, now I have to hide in the boy's locker room." Lincoln answered a little annoyed. "Hey look on the bright side." Clyde suggested. At least it can't get any worse." All of a sudden, the whole cafeteria started screaming and yelling. When Lincoln and Lucy looked over to the entrance and saw who was coming through the door, they understood why. Trisha Thornebell, the most popular girl in school was showing off to the crowd. "You were saying." Lincoln dejected a little frustrated. " _Oh Lincoln, where are you? I know you're in here_ " she called out sweetly while strutting down the cafeteria. _"come out come out wherever you are."_ Inch by inch, she was getting closer to their table. Knowing that she's one of the high school girls going after Lincoln made Lucy's skin crawl. "can't she ever take a hint." she thought to herself gretting her teeth. Noticing how angry Lucy was getting, Lincoln grabbed and kissed her cheek to calm her down. "Don't worry," he whispered "she can never compete with you." " _Ah there you are you rascal. I see you even saved me a seat next to you."_ Trisha said trying to get Lucy to leave. "Sorry _deer."_ Lucy responded sarcastically "but this seat is taken so take care." " _Oh sure by who, you emo loser."_ Hearing her say that send off his trigger then he got up. "First off, she's not a loser, she's my sister. Second, this chair doesn't have your name on it." Lincoln snapped. Seeing him break like that throw her off guard. She didn't know Lucy was his sister either. Trying not to miss her opportunity to take him she thought quick. _"Oh of course she's your sister. How very rude of me to say that. I'm so sorry."_ Trisha pouted. " _But hey, that means you're single right and no one's setting right of you."_ "That's where you're wrong _Trisha."_ Lucy stepped in. He's been saving that spot for his girlfriend. Hearing that last word seem to cose a chain reaction throw the whole cafeteria. "GIRLFRIEND!" all the girls screamed disappointedly. "GIRLFRIEND!" the boy's shouted happy that its over. "GIRLFRIEND!" Lincoln squeaked out shocked Lucy was welling to tell everybody their secret. "Yes, and she's...uhh" Noticing Lucy sweating looking around the area made Trisha suspicious. _"Well,"_ Trisha smirked _"where is she?"_ Desperate for her to leave, Lucy kept scanning the cafeteria for a victim. "Hmm..too pretty," she thought to herself. "too short, too tall, too fat, gross who eats like that." Then she found her, the perfect fake girlfriend. "There..There she is, that's her." Trisha, Liam, Clyde, and the rest of the Cafeteria turned their attention towards the poor girl. "Well I'll be, Lincoln I didn't reckon y'all to be with my cousin Addy." Liam boasted proudly. "Uuh...yeah..me neither." Lincoln weaved a little confused. Lincoln didn't know what to think. Addy was a real sweet heart and kinda cute, but he never thought of her like that. Feeling Lincoln confused and her patience wearing thin, Trisha just dicided to go for it. " _Oh please, that trash compared to me Lincoln, surely you just. Plus, I know your sister's just lying to protect you." _Lucy's eye was twitching in anger. Though her heart was going to Addy and Liam. Hearing Trisha calling her that made tears fall from her face. Clyde literally had to hold Liam back from killing her for saying that about his cousin. _"Besides,"_ Trisha smirked as she sat down beside him feeling up his chest. " _I know you want me, so stop holding back."_ she ended while leaning in trying to kiss him. Seething with rage at the site of Addy crying and that Trisha had the nerve to do this in front of him and Liam, Lincoln stood up as fast as lighting. "Lincoln?" Lucy pondered nervously _"hot stuff?"_ Trisha called still trying to convince him. But he said nothing and walked away. "Nice going Trisha." Lucy skulded folding her arms. But surprisingly, he walked over to Addy's table taking her hand to stand up. Every student in the lunch room didn't know what was going on. In one fell swoop, Lincoln dipped Addy downwards holding her and snatched her lips. Every girl's jaw dropped including Lucy and Trisha's while all the boys jumped for joy celebrating.


End file.
